Regardes moi !
by yaonne-san
Summary: A cause d'une balle perdue la vie de Dee et de Ryo se retrouve chamboulée. Vont ils pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Blessure

Regardes moi !  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : Yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Fake  
  
Genre : Angst , policier , yaoi et romance , POV , OCC  
  
Couple : Dee/Ryo  
  
Rating : P-G pouvant aller au P-G13  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages de Fake ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne fais que les emprunter .  
  
Résumé : Un accident grave va bouleversé la vie des personnages de Fake  
  
Chapitre un : Blessure  
  
µµµµµµµµPOV de Ryoµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le cas que le commissaire nous avait confié était assez simple , Dee et moi devions arrêter Bill Stuart un minable dealer doublé d'un camé qui logeait dans un motel miteux . Et cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Dee et moi attendions dans la voiture en face du motel l'ordre de l'appréhender .  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Geignit mon partenaire .  
  
- Dee tu sais bien qu'on doit attendre les renforts !  
  
- Pour un petit camé ? Franchement c'est une perte de temps !  
  
- Mais le commissaire ...  
  
- Rien à foutre de Rose ! Aller viens on est assez grand pour le coffrer tout seul ! "  
  
En disant cela il était sorti du véhicule . Après avoir poussé un soupir d'exaspération je le suivit . Dee détestait les ordres et encore plus ceux du commissaire .  
  
Après avoir sorti nos armes nous sommes aller directement vers la chambre de Stuart et Dee défonça la porte .  
  
"- Shit ! Jura t'il , vide !"  
  
En effet l'endroit semblait désert , j'allais lui proposer de retourner à la voiture lorsque je vis une ombre dans le couloir , une ombre armée d'un magnum qui braquait Dee et avant que le coup parte je me jeta sur mon ami .  
  
"-RYO ! L'entendis-je hurler ."  
  
Peu à peu je perdis conscience et la dernière chose que j'entendis c'était le bruit d'un coup de feu .  
  
µµµµµµµµµPOV de Dee µµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Ryo non ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas lui par terre inconscient et tellement pâle ! Ce n'est pas lui qui perd tout ce sang ! CELA NE PEUT PAS ETRE LUI ! DITES MOI QUE CE N'EST PAS LUI !  
  
Furieux je me retourna vers le cadavre de Stuart , le savoir mort ne me suffisait pas , je voudrais qu'il souffre ! Je voudrais qu'il .... God ! Je voudrais tant être à la place de Ryo ! Pourquoi s'était il mis devant moi ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il joue aux héros? Tout tournait autours de moi , j'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond . J'étais devenu sourd et aveugle et n'entendis qu'on s'approcher de moi quand on hurla mon nom .  
  
"-LATENER !"  
  
Aucune réaction de ma part , qu'on me laisse seul mourir avec mon amour , avec mon Ryo . Mais il semblerait que cette personne soit têtue car elle me secoua comme un prunier .  
  
"-Réveillez vous bordel ! Il faut appeler une ambulance !"  
  
Une ambulance ? Pourquoi faire ? Ryo était mort et je suis sur de ne pas avoir manqué la pourriture qui lui avait tiré dessus .  
  
"- Vous allez vous remuer merde ! Votre partenaire a besoin de soin urgent!"  
  
Soin ? Ryo n'était pas mort ? Je releva la tête et vit le commissaire Rose Barclay qui se tenait près de Ryo .  
  
Je repris mes esprit et appela les urgences , la réceptionniste m'assura qu'une ambulance arrivera très vite .  
  
"- Damn it ! Dee qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
  
- Je ... Je ne voulais plus attendre et Ryo et moi sommes entré pour ... pour arrêté Stuart , mais il n'y avait personne . Tout d'un coup il s'est jeté sur moi et a pris une balle et à mon tour j'ai fait feu .  
  
- Je vous avez pourtant ordonner d'attendre non !!!!  
  
- Je sais , tout est de ma faute ."  
  
Rose n'en rajouta pas , il devait penser que je me sentais assez mal comme ça . Il s'agenouilla près de mon partenaire jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'ambulance . Les infirmiers me proposèrent de monter avec lui mais c'était au dessus de mes forces et préféra les suivre en voiture . Le commissaire insista pour conduire à ma place , il pensait que j'était trop nerveux pour tenir le volant et il n'avait pas tort .  
  
Le trajet me sembla interminable , et le silence pesant qui régnait dans le véhicule n'arrangea rien .  
  
"- Aller dites le , fis-je .  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Que je suis un sombre crétin et que ... que ... "  
  
Je ne pouvais en dire plus , ma gorge me serrait .  
  
"- Plus tard pour les reproches , me dit le commissaire , pour l'instant seul la condition physique de Ryo compte ."  
  
Je ne put qu'acquiescer .  
  
Arriver à la clinique St Christophe en emmena immédiatement Ryo au bloc opératoire . Ne pouvant fumer je bu café noir sur café noir , rongeant mon frein . Rose bien que nerveux resta impassible , mais sa main tremblait légèrement . Enfin un médecin vint nous voir .  
  
"- Bonjours , je suis le docteur kellerman .  
  
- Bonjours docteur , je suis le commissaire Rose Barclay et voici l'inspecteur Dee Latener .  
  
- Comment va Ryo ? Ai-je demandé d'un ton anxieux .  
  
- Votre ami n'est plus en danger de mort mais ...  
  
- Mais quoi ?  
  
- Ecoutez inspecteur Latener la balle a atteint la colonne vertébrale et je crains qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher . Sincèrement désolé ."  
  
Je restais là sans bouger , comme statufié , my God , Ryo paralysé et par ma faute ! Comment vais-je pouvoir à nouveau le regarder en face ?  
  
A suivre .  
  
Je sais c'est un peu court mais ce n'est que le début . Please dîtes moi ce que vous en penser . 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ma faute

Regardes moi !  
  
CryNienna , merci pour tes encouragements , je suis vraiment touchée et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas .  
  
Chapitre deux : Ma faute .  
  
Dee vida d'un trait son cinquième ou sixième verres , il avait cesser de compter . Il savait qu'il ne devrais pas boire autant mais il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour se débarrasser de sa culpabilité . Il ferma les yeux , sa dispute avec Vikky était encore présente dans son esprit .  
  
µµµµµµµµFlash Backµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Après que le docteur Kellerman ait annoncé la paralysie de Ryo , Dee se serait effondré si Rose ne l'avait pas soutenu . Ce dernier l'aida à s'asseoir puis lui offrit un café pour le remonter mais cela n'arrangea rien , il faut ...il faut prévenir Vikky .  
  
-Je m'en occupe ne bougez pas . »  
  
Dee hocha la tête affirmativement , de toute façon dans son état il lui était impossible de faire le moindre pas . Il gardait encore en mémoire l'image du corps meurtri du blond , la scène se rejouant cent fois devant lui comme dans un mauvais film . Le brun perdit toute notion du temps et c'est le cri d'un enfant qui le fit revenir à lui .  
  
« -DEE ! MERDE QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? »  
  
Le policier fit face à un enfant d'une dizaine d'année à la peau noire et aux cheveux blond .  
  
« -C'est... C'est Ryo , répondit le policier , il ...il a pris une balle à ma place et maintenant ....maintenant ..."  
  
Dee ne put achever sa phrase , il éclata en sanglot .  
  
« - J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER , Hurla le garçon , TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! S'IL MEURE JAMAIS JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI !  
  
-Ca suffit Vikky , Ordonna Rose sur un ton sec , Ryo est hors de danger seulement ..  
  
-Seulement quoi ?  
  
-Il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher . »  
  
L'enfant les larmes aux yeux commença à bourrer de poings Latener .  
  
« -TA FAUTE ! TA FAUTE ! TA FAUTE ! »  
  
Dee ne fit rien pour l'arrêter , oui c'est vrai c'était sa faute et il devra vivre avec l'idée qu'à cause de lui l'homme dont il es amoureux finira sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant . Il se releva mécaniquement puis sorti de l'hôpital , il avait besoin d'un remontant .  
  
µµµµµµµµµ Fin du flash backµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le brun regarda son verre vide et qui curieusement ne voulait plis se remplir . Il leva la tête vers le barman et lui fit signe de le resservir .  
  
« -Navré mon vieux , s'excusa le barman , mais je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu pour aujourd'hui .  
  
-Votre hic travail hic n'est pas hic de penser mais de hic remplir les verres de vos hic clients !  
  
-Pas si je pense que cela pourrait nuire aux clients . Le bar a une politique , on s'arrête à la sixième boisson . »  
  
Alors c'était bien son sixième pensa Dee morose , bah il ira se saouler ailleurs .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Pendant ce temps Vikky était au chevet de Ryo encore endormi . Debout auprès de lui se tenait le commissaire .  
  
« -Tu as été un peu dur avec Dee tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
-C'est de sa faute si Ryo se trouve dans cet état ! Je le déteste !  
  
-Dee culpabilise déjà assez s'il te plait pardonne lui .  
  
-Jamais ! »  
  
Rose s'agenouilla près du garçon et lui caressa les cheveux pour le réconforter .  
  
« -Dee aime Ryo et c'est réciproque tu le sais bien même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ( Rose : Yaonne mais qu'est ce que tu me fait dire ? Yaonne : Pardon Rose j'ai oublié de signaler que pour cette fic tu étais totalement OCC ) , alors fait un effort car j'en suis certain que dès son réveil Ryo voudra voir deux personnes en premier , toi et Dee .  
  
-Mais...Mais par la faute de ce crétin il...il ne pourra plus jamais remarcher pourra t'il le voir à nouveau ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la faute de Latener mais de celui qui lui a tiré dessus et il est mort . Je t'en supplie pour Ryo ne le rend pas responsable . »  
  
Vikky acquiesça , oui pour Ryo il ferait de son mieux , d'ailleurs après avoir vu l'air misérable du brun quelque part il s'en était voulu de s'être montré si dur . Le demi japonais aura besoin de toute l'aide possible y compris non plutôt surtout celle de Dee .  
  
A suivre .  
  
Rose : Je tiens à signaler que je te déteste encore plus Yaonne , je n'aime pas ton OCC !  
  
Yaonne : Mais moi je t'ai trouvé si chou !  
  
Rose : éWè  
  
S'il vous plait dîtes moi si vous aimez ! 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le réveil

Regarde moi !

Réponses aux reviews :

CryNienna : Désolé , j'ai mis un peu de temps pour écrire la suite , j'espère que tu vas aimer , bisous .

Cassandra : Moi aussi je trouve Rose trop kawaii ! En tout cas merci pour la review.

A vous deux gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre trois : Le réveil .

Cela faisait trois jours que Rose et Vikky se relayaient pour surveiller le sommeil de Ryo , et trois jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Dee .

Le garçon s'en voulait un peu , il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rendre le brun responsable , mais Ryo était maintenant sa seule famille , il avait perdu la tête .

Rose lui trouvait l'attitude de Dee un peu puérile , il aurait dû se rendre compte que Vikky avait parlé sous le coup de la colère alors pourquoi n'était il pas près de son amour ?

A ce moment là il perçut un bruit venant du patient , en effet ce dernier commençait à se réveiller . Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux , ses yeux noirs cherchant désespérément une présence familière .

"-Ryo ," souffla une voix .

Le blond mit quelque seconde à la reconnaître , c'était celle de Vikky .

"-Je suis heureux de te voir réveillé ", fit une autre voix .

C'était le commissaire Rose ! Fit le demi-japonais , où ...où est-ce que je suis ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital St Christophe .

-Hô...Hôpital ?

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Dee...et...moi devions...arrêter une petite frappe . Nous...Nous aurions dû attendre les renforts mais il a jugé que ce n'était pas nécessaire .

Nous sommes donc entré mais il n'y avait personne .

Puis j'ai vu cette ombre et entendu un coup de feu et.... Seigneur ! Est-ce que Dee va bien ? Il n'as pas été touché ?

-Il n'a rien .

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ?

-Il est resté ici pendant deux jours et n'a pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit , menti Barclay , je lui ai ordonner de retourner chez lui pour se reposer .

-Vous avez bien fait , dit Ryo avec un petit sourire .

-Ry...Ryo il faut que je te dise quelque chose .

-Cela ne peut pas attendre ? J'en ai assez de resté cloué sur ce lit , j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes ."

Mais il ne put se relever , ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus , pire il ne les sentaient plus .

L'angoisse commençait à le tenailler , non il ne pouvait pas ....

"-Ryo , fit Rose doucement , la balle a atteint ta colonne vertébrale , je suis désolé ...tu ...tu ne pourras plus jamais marcher ."

Vikky se jeta dans les bras de son tuteur en larme , Ryo machinalement lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurante mais au fond de lui il avait peur .

Paralysé ? Pour toujours ?

Lui aussi voulait pleurer mais il devait se montrer fort devant le garçonnet.

"-Vikky ? Appela le commissaire , nous ferions mieux d'y aller , Ryo doit se reposer ."

A regret le garçon se détacha du demi-japonais , et sorti après avoir promis de revenir très vite . Rose quant à lui se tourna vers son collègue et d'un regard Ryo sut que le commissaire avait compris qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour pleurer et lui en fut reconnaissant .

Lorsque Barclay ferma la porte après lui , le policier laissa libre court à ses larmes .

Sa vie allait à jamais changer , sa carrière était finie et comment pourra t'il subvenir aux besoins de Vikky ? Qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un infirme ?

ET DEE ? Est-ce qu'il continuera à l'aimer ?

Comme il voudrait qu'il soit là , à le réconforter et à sécher ses larmes comme il savait si bien le faire .

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Dee se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien . Un moment il pensa que c'était celui de Ryo , car comme le sien il était assez large mais la chambre lui était totalement étrangère .

"-Enfin réveillé don juan ," fit une voix féminine .

Dee tourna la tête pour constater qu'il était allongé près d'une pin-up Rousse .

"-My God ! S'écria le brun , qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Trop saoul pour te rappeler hein ? Ironisa la rousse , et tu ne dois pas te souvenir de cette nuit ni encore de mon nom ! C'est Ginger !

-Toi...Toi et moi on a couché ensemble ? Demanda Dee sur un ton paniqué.

-Oui et c'était pas mal du tout ."

Le policier ignora le commentaire et se dépêcha de se rhabiller , il avait vaguement le souvenir d'être aller se saouler , puis d'avoir draguer une pulpeuse rousse aux yeux vert et à la peau laiteuse .

Il eut soudain la nausée , pas à cause de ce qu'il avait ingurgité mais à cause de ce qu'il avait fait .

Non seulement à cause de lui Ryo allait resté paralysé à vie mais en plus il avait trompé l'homme qu'il aimait alors que ce dernier était cloué au lit .

Sans plus attendre il se précipita dehors , sans écouter les protestations de Ginger , il était temps d'aller voir Ryo .

A suivre .

Dee : Yaonne ?

Yaonne : Oui ?

Dee : Pourquoi tu me fait passer pour le parfait salaud ?

Yaonne : Mais tu étais ivre , tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais , et puis comme ça tu culpabiliseras un peu plus .

Rose : Et pourquoi je couvre Dee ?

Yaonne : Parce que tu as un gros coeur et que je t'aimes bien .

Rose : Alors pourquoi je finis jamais avec Ryo ?

Yaonne : Parce que Ryo est fait pour Dee comme Dee est fait pour Ryo.

Dee : Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de...

Yaonne : Maintenant shut up ou je tue tout le monde !

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si cela vous plaît , thanks !


End file.
